Love Knows No Bounds
by CassH429
Summary: Daryl and Beth have grown close during their time together after the prison. How will they react to new obstacles and feelings? This is 100% a Bethyl story - It does somewhat follow the major events of the TV Show with a slight twist. Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

This is my first FanFic ever! I have always loved reading and enjoying other's FanFics, so I decided to try my own. I am obsessed with anything related to Daryl and Beth falling in love. I am pretending like certain things never happened. This story will follow some of the bigger scenes from the Walking Dead T.V. Show.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead. I do not own any of the Walking Dead Characters.

If I did - I would have wrote Bethyl into the script!

So here goes nothing - I will try to upload once a week. Maybe every Monday?

Any comments or Feedback will be helpful! I have never written for the public eye before. Just to ease your worries, I do have an outline and a game plan for this story. I am hoping it will develop into something worth reading!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Moment of Realization

Beth sat at the table with Daryl, her stomach full, which was a rarity these days. Despite all of the recent events that led to this moment she was happy. "I'm gunna write a letter." Beth stated.

Daryl looked up from eating. "Why?"

"For when they come back… if they come back." Beth thought for a moment. "Even if they are not coming back, I want to say thanks."

"What if you don't have to leave that?" Daryl said, as he pointed to what Beth was writing. "Maybe we can stick around here for a while."

This made Beth smile. "So, you do think there are still good people around?"

Daryl only grunted as a response and Beth simply pushed further. "So, what made you change your mind?"

Daryl looked form the food to Beth several times. When he spoke all that came out was, "You know."

Beth playfully replied. "What?"

Daryl stopped eating his food and stared at Beth. He let out a reply that wasn't comprehensive.

"Don't do that." Beth stated. "What made you change your mind?"

Daryl looked at Beth again. This time she understood. It was Beth, Beth had made him change his mind. She was sweet and pure in a world full of gore and hate. Daryl didn't know when Beth had specifically started to make such an impact on his feelings but for her he would try. He would try to see the good in things. Beth looked down and broke the eye contact unable to handle the raw emotion that Daryl barley let anyone see. "Oh." She said softly.

The moment was interrupted by the cans jingling out on the front porch and the sound of a dog whimpering.

"I am going to give that dog one more chance." Daryl said as he opened up a can of peaches. Daryl walked to the front door of the house. He opened without hesitation expecting the dog on the other side. However, upon opening Daryl saw the faces of the walking dead. He immediately tried slamming the door. "Beth!" He yelled.

Beth's adrenaline was immediately pumping. She grabbed Daryl's bow and quickly hobbled her way to the front door. Daryl motioned for the bow and she threw it at him.

"Run!" Daryl yelled for Beth to leave. She needed to get a head start. She would never make it with her ankle being twisted from being caught in that damn trap. Daryl couldn't hold the door any longer. He released it and went for the bottom of the house, away from Beth. As he ran he yelled at Beth again. "Beth go for the window and grab your shit!" He had no time for games or dilly-dallying.

Beth didn't want to leave Daryl, but she wasn't sure how to help. "I'm not going to leave you!" she yelled.

He couldn't defend himself and be worried about her being in the house. "Go! Ill meet you outside around the house!" He hoped Beth would do as he told. Daryl went down to where the dead bodies lied on tables. He hid behind one and started to take out the dead. He used the rolling metal bed to his advantage keeping the dead at bay. He shoved the bed into them, retrieving his arrows and running up the stairs two at a time back to Beth, all the way killing any walker who was in his path.

Daryl made it outside and was heading around to the side of the house, when he heard Beth scream. He noticed her bag on the ground and up a head he could see two med trying to put Beth into a back seat of a car. Her feet were on the metal surround the car door and she was pushing with all her might not to be thrown in, but Daryl could see she was losing this battle. He drew up his bow and aimed for the man closest to him. Daryl breathed out and let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit just below the man's shoulder into the flesh of his arm. The man screamed out in pain and released his hold on Beth. The other man no longer able to hold Beth dropped her and she fell to the ground. Daryl noosed another arrow.

"Don't touch her! If you lay a hand on her again I will shoot you in the face." Daryl was furious. He walked slowly toward the two men, but he knew time was running short, soon he would have to turn his attention on the remaining walkers who were finding interest in the scene unfolding. Beth was using her arms to push herself along the gravel towards Daryl. The two men looked at Daryl and then the walkers approaching. The man with the hurt arm jumped into the back seat of the car and the other into the driver's seat and they sped off.

Daryl reached down and slung on Beth's pack. He quickly made his way to her, not even bothering to ask if she could walk he scooped her up in his arms and took off jogging down the road. His only goal was to get away from those walkers.

Beth's head was pounding and as much as she was grateful towards Daryl for doing all the hard labor she really needed to be put down. She felt as if she was going to puke.

"Daryl." She gripped the front of his shirt and tugged slightly. She waited for him to respond but he just kept on jogging looking ahead into the night. She tried again. "Daryl." She reached up and gently put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. He startled at her touch but he looked down anyway.

"What's wrong?" He said, scanning her body for injury.

"Nothing, I just… Can you put me down? I don't feel so well." Beth admitted. His only response was a grunt. Daryl slowed to a walk and set her down on the ground. He let go to only have her collapse against him.

"My ankle, I can't stand on it." She sighed. Beth looked up at the sky and let one frustrated tear fall. She wanted to be strong for Daryl, but how was she supposed to do that when she couldn't even walk? "Can we sit down for a minute, I feel dizzy?" Daryl pretended not to notice she was in distress and only responded through actions. Up ahead they could see a railroad track. He helped them walk the rest of the way there and started down the rail road track a few feet so they could be off the road and set Beth down.

"Thank You." Beth said. She put her head in between her knees and shut her eyes. She felt Daryl's warm body sit next to her. He was so close that their legs were touching. She was grateful for the warmth and support he gave.

As Beth sat there, she thought about Daryl offering to stay at that house. He had offered to try and make it work. Why did the dead have to come ruin everything? Beth was tired of running, she just needed some rest.

Daryl, although he wouldn't admit was actually glad they had found that house. He knew they both needed a break. He wanted to make Beth happy.

At the same time both Daryl and Beth whispered, "Now what?" They looked up at each other, both at a loss for words. Daryl was the first to speak, "Come on, we need to find some place to rest for the night." Beth only nodded. Daryl stood up and brushed off the gravel and dirt that clung to his pants. He reached down and picked up Beth once more.

"You don't have to carry me."

"Shh. It is just easier this way."

Beth just shrugged her shoulders. She leaned her head against Daryl's chest and closed her eyes as she listed to the crunch of his feet and the felt the sway of his body. Beth ended up falling asleep as Daryl walked into the night searching for someplace safe.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know your thoughts!

xoxo,

Cass

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's scenes or characters


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everybody!

Thank you to everyone who has started to read my story! I hope that you are enjoying it so far! Here is chapter 2! Again, let me know your thoughts 😊

Side note: I do plan on following the series of events that happen in the actual T.V. show – but the time gaps and exact details may be off or different. Thank you for your understanding.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Making it Work

The morning sun's rays streamed through the treetops, the lights fingertips brushing upon Beth's face. Daryl looked down at Beth, and took in the curve of her cheekbones, and the soft color of her lips. Her breathing was steady and her face relaxed. Daryl breathed in deep, Beth's head rising and falling with his chest. He looked up towards the treetops, from where he sat with his back against the tree's trunk. He wondered what to do next. Beth was hurt and he couldn't carry her forever. What should their next move be? He was afraid to stay in one place for to long. He had hoped that the last place would be a sanctuary for them, or at least a place to let them catch a break for a while. Daryl breathed heavily once more.

*snap*

Daryl's head snapped back to his surroundings. His bloodshot eyes from not sleeping scanned the perimeter and he slowly stood to his feet, continuing to hold Beth in his arms, in case he needed a quick get-away. The movement jostled Beth and her eyes shot open. The first thing Beth felt upon waking was the throbbing and shooting pain in her ankle. She whimpered and grimaced in pain. Focusing on Daryl's face she noticed how alert he was, his eyes looking all around. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Daryl," She whispered. "What is it?"

Daryl put a finger to his lips motioning her to be quiet.

*snap*

The sound came from the left side. Through the bushes that they were bunkered down in for the night, he could see a walker.

"Time to go." He said to Beth. Daryl stealthily walked his way out of the woods back to the train tracks which he had decided that night they would follow. He figured it would be easier than the uneven terrain of the surrounding forest.

"Thanks for letting me sleep last night." Beth said. "But Daryl, you gotta wake me up. I can see it in your eyes how tired you are. I know I can't really walk or run right now, but my eyes and voice still work. Next time, promise me you'll let me help keep watch?"

Daryl looked at Beth and just shrugged his shoulders. He knew he needed sleep but how was he supposed to wake her when he knew she would only awake to feel the pain her ankle. She needed sleep more than him.

"Daryl, don't just shrug your shoulders at me. Promise me." Beth reiterated.

"Promise." One word, simple, but yet was able to get the job done, so Daryl like.

"I guess that will do." Beth mumbled under her breath.

Daryl continuing walking for a bit and Beth tried to ignore the pain in her ankle that jostled with each footstep. However as much as she tried, Daryl saw the twitch of her face every time his foot would land.

"We need to set you down and look at that ankle. Plus, I can't carry you forever." Daryl stated.

Beth nodded and Daryl set Beth down in the middle of the rail road tracks. Beth sat on her bottom with her hurt ankle stretched out in front of her, her other leg bent up, and her hands resting behind her to lean upon. Daryl leaned down and gently wrapped his hands around her ankle and pushed up her pant leg.

Beth hissed in pain.

Both of them stared in silence at Beth's ankle. It was doubled in size and swollen. It was dark shade of blue and purple.

"Shit." Daryl mumbled to himself.

Beth knew that the tissues such as muscles and tendons had been strained even further in her attempt to get away from those men back at the house. She also knew that the black and blue was due to the breakage of blood vessels.

She wished her daddy were here. He could tell her the severity of her injury, and the best way to make it better. She missed him. Why did this world have to be so cruel? Her eyes swelled up with unfallen tears and she looked at Daryl. At least she had him. Beth didn't know if she could have made it this far without him. She was grateful for his patience, strength, and persistence.

"Aww shucks. Dontchya go cryin' Beth. We can fix this." Daryl stammered out.

Beth went to go tell him that she wasn't sad about just her leg, that she missed her dad, and Maggie, and Glenn but was interrupted by Daryl.

"Stay here." Daryl said. "I'll be right back." Daryl turned around and paused. He turned back towards Beth and took off his cross bow. He loaded an arrow into its sheath and handed it silently to Beth. Then he walked into the woods.

"Daryl." Beth whispered yelled. Where did he think he was going? Why did he just leave her here? Beth sighed. Sometimes, she did not understand that man.

With Daryl gone, Beth watch for any signs of walkers and kept the crossbow propped on the knee of her good leg, just in case. Just when Beth started thinking she was going to have to go after Daryl, she saw him come out of the tree line, holding two large sticks about the same height.

Daryl walked up to Beth and took back his crossbow and draped it over his shoulders.

"Here." Daryl said as he helped Beth up on her one foot. "I made you crutches. There about the same size and I had stuffed some leaves in bags and attached in to the top to add some cushion. I know its not perfect but at least you will be able to walk, and then I thought when your arms or leg got tired I could carry you again." Daryl awkwardly ran his hands through his hair as he shrugged his shoulders.

Beth was amazed by how thoughtful Daryl was. She looked up and smiled at him. "Daryl! This is great!"

Beth's charisma was contagious and Daryl let himself smile softly. However, he was caught off guard when Beth's body was slamming into him as her arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you, Daryl Dixon." Beth talked into Daryl's chest.

"It don't mean anything." Daryl said, completing the hug by wrapping his arms around Beth. The moment was short lived as Daryl put his hands-on Beth's arms and up-righted her and repositioned the crutches.

"Come on, let's get going." Daryl started walking and Beth followed as best as she could. With nothing but a stretch of never-ending train tracks in front of them, they continued onward, there next destination or plan still unknown.

* * *

I hoped you like this chapter! Leave a comment or like my story 😊

Xoxo,

Cass

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3!

My chapters are having a pattern of being short - let me know what you think though!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 3

"Daryl, do you have any pain killers in that bag of yours?" Beth asked Daryl as they slowly trudged along the railroad tracks in the afternoon sun.

Daryl's face tightened and he shook his head no. Beth sighed.

The crutches were working out great, and Beth was thankful. However, nothing seemed to ease the pain of her ankle. Although it wasn't broken, Daryl had added a splint to give it some support. Beth needed to forget about the pain.

"How big do you think Judith is?" Beth asked Daryl. "I hope she will recognize me if we find them again. Do you think Maggie is with Glenn? I hope we can find them. Maggie will be so excited to know we are both okay!"

"Don't." Daryl responded.

"Don't what?"

"Don't pretend like it's all gunna work out or that they are all okay. We don't know who all made it." Daryl didn't want Beth getting her hopes up. Judith was just a baby, and as much as he hoped she made it he was going to prepare for the worse, same with the others. However, he would look for every sign to prove himself wrong.

Beth was the opposite, she would rather hope for the best and only upon proof that stated otherwise would she let her mind go there.

"Daryl, I was just tryna make conversation. I need a distraction." Beth said.

Daryl thought for a second. "You could sing."

Although Daryl's request was thoughtful, Beth just didn't feel like singing. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Beth decided she didn't need to talk. She would just focus on not tripping instead.

After, walking another half hour, Beth's breathing was starting to become labored. She was grateful for the crutches, but even with the support she was still having a hard time. Beads of sweat were starting to form at the tip of her hairline and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Can we take a break?" Beth asked.

Daryl nodded. "Do you… ugh… need help?"

Beth nodded. Daryl stepped closer to Beth and slipped his arm around her waist, supporting her, while he took the crutches from her. He gently let the crutches fall and re-position his grip on Beth so that his front was pressed against her side. He then placed the arm that wasn't around her waist, under her knees, and slightly lifted her, so he could set her on the ground gently.

Daryl didn't know why, but even though there was no immediate danger anywhere, his heart was pounding. It was always pounding these days, he just didn't know the cause. Daryl was worried for Beth. He knew she couldn't keep up this pace.

"After break, I'll carry you again. Don't strain yourself to hard. Don't be afraid to ask for help neither."

Beth nodded. With her eyes closed she was trying to focus on anything but the pain.

"Maybe, we can try and find a store, or something. We need to get you some meds."

Beth knew what a store meant though. A store meant going into town where she knew there would be more walkers but maybe some of the others from the prison would have gone there too!

"That'd be good." Beth breathed out softly. Beth laid down on her back and tried to relax. She was so very tired. "Do you think it would be okay, if I just slept for a little bit."

Daryl was becoming more and more worried. It was only mid-afternoon, she shouldn't already be this tired. Was her ankle affecting her this much?

"You can sleep while I carry you." Daryl left no time for Beth to argue, not that she would have anyways. She was nearly asleep.

As Daryl picked up Beth into his arms a voice spoke behind him, coming out of the tree-line.

"Well ah be damned. What is a fella like you doing out here, with some useless and frail chick like her?"

Daryl quickly turned, gripping Beth tighter in his arms, wishing he could have made her disappear and have a crossbow in his hand instead.

Daryl's eyes narrowed at the man.

"What do you want?" Daryl harshly questioned.

At Daryl's demand, the man made a motion and all around them men started walking out of the trees. This didn't look good.

"Now hold your britches there son. Let me go ahead and ask the questions."

* * *

How did you guys like it? A little cliff hanger here – but I'm sure you guys recognize this group! How will the situation turn out now that Beth is with Daryl this time?

Also, I have reread my postings and I have noticed a few errors. I will try to get those fixed and I apologize for the mistakes. I just get so excited when a chapter is done, that although I have checked for errors, I am still not getting all of them.

Thanks to everyone who is following and liking my story! Happy Wednesday!

P.S. I just found out I have a Political Science exam next Wednesday, so I might be MIA but I will try to at least post another chapter or two between now and then.

Thanks bunches,

Cass

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters


End file.
